This invention relates to internal supports for multi-tiered cakes, more particularly, a plastic tube having a raised internal profile used as an internal support for multi-tiered cakes.
Wooden dowels are commonly used by bakers as internal supports for cakes having multiple layers or tiers, such as wedding cakes, to prevent the cakes from collapsing under the weight of the upper tiers, particularly during transit of such cakes. The conventional method for assembling a multi-tiered cake is to first place each tier of the cake on a cardboard base. Then, wooden dowels are measured and cut into lengths equal to the height of the first tier. Next, dowels are inserted vertically around the center of the first tier so that the bottom of the dowels make contact with the cardboard base under the first tier and so that the tops of the dowels are flush with the top of the first tier. Then, the second tier is placed on top of the first tier so that the cardboard base of the second tier is resting on the tops of the dowels. This process is then repeated for each additional tier that is to be added to the cake. A problem with the conventional method and specifically the wooden dowels is that the dowels are hard to cut. In fact, the wooden dowels cannot be cut with scissors and must be cut with a saw and then sanded to prevent splinters. Bakers also have to worry about the cleanliness of the wood and if the wood has been treated with any chemicals. A further problem with wooden dowels is the large diameter of the dowels required for larger cakes, which decreases the amount of cake available and leaves unsightly vertical holes in the cake after the cake is dismantled to be served and eaten. An even further problem is that wooden dowels can be missed when cutting the cake for serving, thereby creating a safety hazard to individuals consuming the cake. Although, there have been prior attempts to use dowels made of materials such as plastic in the past, these attempts have been unsuccessful due to the fact that a plastic dowel requires a large diameter in order to be strong enough to hold a large vertical load.
Therefore, a need exists for sanitary dowels that are easy to cut and can hold a heavy load when being used to support a multi-tiered cake. In addition, a need exists for a dowel that can be easily seen when disassembling a multi-tiered cake.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2008/0087617HarrisApr. 17, 20085,617,798LytellApr. 08, 19975,165,637Polley et al.Nov. 24, 1992D278,676DeAreMay 07, 19854,069,772HaapalaJan. 24, 19783,814,032McMainsJun. 04, 19743,690,610PeirceSep. 12, 19723,282,546BeckermanNov. 01, 19663,070,236Macpherson, Sr.Dec. 25, 1962GB846,440HeymanAug. 31, 19602,921,691DembinskiJan. 19, 19602,902,174AudsleySep. 01, 1959GB653,229Hutton et al.Dec. 01, 1948GB491,385SidwellSep. 01, 19381,979,911SteudelNov. 06, 1934